To Hate a Life
by Lotus Aia
Summary: KabutoSakura fluff! The night after prelims, Kabuto visits the park for a bit of thought. Sakura finds him alone, and for a while she ignores her Sasuke obsession for someone new. Short KabuSaku!


What's up?

This is a request from Purple Ajah which I did because I bonked her on the head so manytimes. And because she's so loyal. She doesn't like Sasunaru, and that's about a quarter, maybe half of what I write. And you know what? She reads them anyway. So I made her this Kabuto/Sakura fic. Because she deserves it for taking all my crap about not liking Sasunaru. /bonks Ajah/

And hey, I take requests from anyone, so... you can have you, too if you want. XD

* * *

To Hate A Life

* * *

Kabuto liked being who he was. He enjoyed the sinister lifestyle and the perks that came along with being him. He ranked high on the 'most likely to live thanks to Orochimaru' list, and he'd really made a name for himself in the underground world he lived in. 

Then again, life got boring. Just like a shinobi on a mission, there were times on his assignment when it was dull and drab and pointless. Like in the evening when everyone was enjoying someone's company, and he was left to himself in a village he'd abandoned at heart long ago.

The glasses-clad shinobi heaved a sigh and looked around the park. He had located a quaint little bench on which to mull over the day's progress in silence.

With the prelims of the chuunin exam over, leaving Sasuke to suffer in the hospital, and the rest to train as they liked, he found himself restless in between his own personal missions. But such is life. Time stands still when there is nothing to do.

"Kabuto!"

He grunted, looking over his shoulder curiously. There was a moment of tense fear in his bones, which he'd become accustomed to whenever he heard his name now. It was not many people that called his name with good intentions towards him.

A pink headed girl bobbed down the sidewalk, waving an excited hand furiously and smiling brightly. Sakura. That girl on Sasuke's team.

The traitorous ninja wondered what she could be up to at this time of evening. As a safety, he put on a bright smile and waved in return. "Good evening, Sakura." he scooted over on the park bench to make room. It appeared she had intentions to do so anyway/

She plopped down, a blush tainting her cheeks before she could even get her words out. "I-I saw you sitting here and thought I'd grab some dinner… if you haven't eaten…" she held up a to-go box.

He refrained from gaping. "What?"

"Food?"

"For me?"

"…For both of us!" she beamed brightly and opened he lid. "I thought you might be kinda sad… you know… because you pulled out of the prelims and everything after coming so far…" her face fell slightly, "I didn't make it… so… I thought I'd take a walk and think a bit." she forced out a warm smile through the depressed statement.

He blinked curiously, enjoying the cute eyelashes that fluttered when she spoke. The blush wasn't too bad either, just a rosy color that enhanced the smooth skin of her perfectly framed face.

"Oh." he sat up straighter and smiled kindly, "That was very nice of you. No, I haven't eaten at all today." He accepted a box from her, hand grazing just over her knuckles as he took it. He got an immediate reaction from her, eyes widening and red dress jolting on her shoulders.

He chuckled and scooted closer. He might as well enjoy the moment, considering to was something to _do._ "So, tell me… how did your fight go even if you lost?" he glanced down to her with true curiosity.

She scowled, "I fought Ino. She was my best friend as a kid… now she's after Sasuke… and we hate each other." she snarled and viciously stabbed at her bento box.

Kabuto couldn't help a soft chuckle, "Ah, you're affection lies with him also?"

She blushed again, face blanching out in surprise, "Oh! I-um, maybe a little…"

He snorted and popped a piece of tempura between his teeth, chewing delightedly for finally having food to eat. "Sasuke is a waste of your time. You are too nice, and he is too moody and bratty. He thinks he's an avenger, when he is only a puppet to his powers." he murmured, head tilting down to exam what to eat next. "You should look elsewhere for a good lover." he advised wisely.

The girl had turned pink, but lulled into thoughtfulness as well. She took the words in earnest, accepting his opinion. "Yeah… I don't really have a chance with him anyway. I've almost… grown out of trying. It's just tradition maybe." she picked up a rolled and fried shrimp ball, staring at it as if it had all the answers. When it didn't give her the answers she looked for, she glared at it.

He glanced down and smiled warmly, "But until you've had time to think your goals through, be happy with what you have. You never know when it will be taken from you."

She cast him a sideways glance, "What do you mean?"

He grinned and leaned down, biting the shrimp right out of her chopsticks. "Like I said, you never know when it will be taken from you. So you better eat faster." he smirked.

She laughed and reached across his plate, attempt to snag a piece from him. He blocked with his own chopsticks, so she made another unsuccessful swipe. The two laughed and fought with their eating utensils until it hurt to breath.

Not long after, did they realize they'd eaten all of each other's bento box. With the boxes finally abandoned in a trash receptacle, they sat and talked and laughed. It was curious how time flew by when there was someone with you.

Sakura gasped, noticing the vendors had all closed up, and the night vendors had just opened. "It's eleven!"

Kabuto peered around the dark area, spotted with only lamp lights on the street. "Ah, so it is. It is not safe for a pretty young lady to be out all alone at night, so I shall have to walk you home it looks like." he threw her a flirting smile.

She shied away in a hidden blush, but came back to nudge his arm, "I am capable of holding my own you know."

His eyes sparkled with mischief, "We can pretend."

She grinned and returned the lively eyes, "Alright. You can be my body guard for tonight!"

"Good." He stood and offered his hand, pulling her from the bench they had occupied for so long. "You will be safe from any harm, I promise." He winked, walking beside her with hands lightly shoved in his pockets.

Kabuto enjoyed being who he was. He liked his life as Orochimaru's right hand man, and he liked defying those who had once ignored him. There was nothing like the thrill of hunting and being hunted. Then again, he liked this pink haired girl, too. She was kinda fun.

"Goodnight, Sakura." he placed her on her doorstep dutifully.

"Thank you for walking me home." she murmured, glancing nervously at his neck in a childish avoidance of his eyes.

He smiled, leaning forward and up. He placed an unannounced kiss directly on her lips, chaste, but meaningful.

"You probably won't see me again, but I'd like to tell you that I very much enjoy your company."

Recovering from the kiss out of necessity from his statement, she frowned in disappointment, "Why can't we see each other again?"

He smiled warmly, "You'll find out soon enough."

The words haunted her, but she pushed them aside for now. "Well… maybe you can… you can come by if you have the chance… or we'll go out to lunch if it's possible?"

"I'd love to." he agreed, taking her hand and bringing it to his cheek, "Only if I'm allowed to buy next time."

She smirked, "Oh, that's necessary."

"Good. Do I get a goodnight kiss now?" he smiled playfully.

Without further questioning, she leaned down and planted a bubbly kiss to his lips. "Goodnight!"

He nodded, "It has been so far. Bye Sakura. Sweet dreams." Taking a few steps back, he waved genially, turning finally and walking leisurely back into the night.

"Byyye!" she waved furiously, eyes troubled, "Please come see me again if you can! Please!"

"I will! I promise!" he yelled, smiling over his shoulder, "You will see me again… one way or another!"

He sighed and turned away, continuing to strengthen the pace. "One way or another… you will see me." He repeated to himself, grim and disappointed.

Kabuto suddenly didn't like who he was. Why couldn't he have just stayed the quiet and shy little boy he'd fallen into before Orochimaru had offered him a place? How stupid he was to accept. He didn't like being a double agent, he didn't like lying to everyone he met. He didn't like being hunted or hunting others. He liked being normal. Normal felt… good. It made him smile. Sakura made him smile. Damn his life, he hated it.

* * *

Well that wasn't funny. But it was kind of fluffy. Ajah didn't specify what she wantedso it came out like this. XD Sorry, I hope you liked it in any case. 


End file.
